Death Has Never Been Sweeter
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: Kuo wanted to like this but somehow, she couldn't. She knew that the mission came first, it should always come first but ever since she became a Conduit, ever since Cole nursed her through the pain, she'd suddenly found herself placing Cole's life over the mission. Set during Good Karma Ending. ColeXKuo Cole/Kuo One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Zack: This is a little something I came up with as a break from Through a Demon's Eyes(which mind you is incredibly exhaustive to write) and taking breaks from certain genres(atleast for me) helped clear my mind for it and develop it to a much greater extent. So just to tell you, yes the update for Through A Demon's Eyes is late but the chapter is nearly done. Expect about a few more days or, if by worst case scenario, a week .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InFamous, SuckerPunch does.**

InFamous 2  
Death Has Never Been Sweeter

Cole hadn't really had time to focus on other things; shit hit the fan pretty quickly as soon as Wolfe died. Every waking hour (if he slept in the first place) was spent striving to search for the Blast Cores. That was the original plan until other things started showing, forcing him to put off until he had its location.

Kuo wanted to like this but somehow, she couldn't. She knew that the mission came first, it should always come first but ever since she became a Conduit, ever since Cole nursed her through the pain, she'd suddenly found herself placing Cole's life over the mission.  
It didn't take long for her to realize she liked him. At first, denial came, trying vehemently to shake the emotions off and pass it off as a stupid crush. Secondly, she arrived at a stand point where she had grown to admire every single fiber of Cole MacGrath. Eventually, she ended up accepting her emotions for The Demon Of Empire City.

Logically, her emotions shouldn't have gotten in the way but since the first failed activation of the RFI, she grew to know how much she loved Cole MacGrath. After Cole decided to power the RFI, even if he had to sacrifice his life for humanity, her emotions flared and Kuo found herself doing anything she could to stop Cole from killing himself. Deviating from the group (wondering whether Cole had wished for her to stay), Kuo sided with The Beast under one condition; he let Cole survive and live. John was against it first but eventually caved, knowing Cole didn't pose much of threat after the RFI was destroyed and when he broke Cole's powers once more.

So here she was, valiantly fighting her love to stop him from going through with his plan, his fate. The Beast gave her an early apology should he have to harm Cole repeatedly if he got in the way which Cole did. After a long battle by the Hush Theatre, Cole struck John with his magnificent Ionic Storm, forcing John to his knees from the sheer damage of the attack. Nix, after intending to protect the RFI, followed Cole's attack with a suicide dive to the Beast, intent on getting revenge for her recently deceased 'family'. Knowing that John was her only way to stop Cole from sacrificing himself, she dove forward to deflect the attack but John had prepared quickly, pushing energy where Nix's attack and Kuo had rendezvous which exploded in wild energy which was once Nix. Kuo got blasted a good distance away, landing on the Main Street of St. Ignatious Church. For a moment, she had considered on lying there and let John do the work but once Kuo saw Cole running towards the Church, she knew he was about to spark the RFI. Soldiering through the pain, Kuo forced herself to teleport as she saw Cole engage The Beast once more. After the brief flicker of pain within her stomach, Kuo stumbled her way up the stairs of St. Ignatious Church as she saw Cole land, readying to spark the RFI.

"Do it" She uttered, catching his attention immediately as he rushed over and guided her to the nearby lamp post.

Sobs racked her body as Cole embraced her, trying to ease her pain.

"Its okay" he spoke, voice filled with sympathy and passion as he stared down at her.

"No, it's not okay. You made the right choice, hell even Nix made the right choice. I was...I am scared...scared to lose you" she replied as she glanced up, meeting his grey eyes that dully looked back at her.

"I am too"

Stunned, Kuo could only freeze up(heh, ironic?) as Cole planted his lips upon hers, a tingle of sparks and ice lingered within their lips as Kuo responded, strength renew as they broke away.  
That was it, which was all she could've hope for. She knew Cole wouldn't let The Beast ravage the Earth, massacring millions because he didn't want to lose Kuo, no, especially not after he'd gone so far, not after Kessler killed Trish to force him down this path.

"Do it" she muttered and slowly and surely, Cole backed away, clutching RFI as she collapsed in her coughing fit, succumbing to the pain.

Hopefully it dulls the pain of death a little but now, as Cole gazed at her as he tightly grasped the RFI on his hands, a sincere, apologetic smile on his lips, death has never been sweeter.

She glanced as Cole charge the RFI and after an intense few moments of waiting, he let go.

**Zack: So, that was a taste of how I could write InFamous. To be honest, I feel like I didn't flesh out Cole enough in this story, he felt like paper compared to Kuo(unless you've played the game and understood). But in all fairness, I wished this is how InFamous ended, Kuo revealing her interest to Cole. **

**That asides, this was quiet enjoyable write and I wouldn't mind typing another chapter for this but hat's for you to decided; should I write another chapter? This is already feels decent enough for a one shot but if you guys want another, go ahead and say it.  
As always, R&R.**

**Cheers,  
-Zack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zack: So I'm at Paris still, there was a mix up with my seats to Venice so I've been pushed back to a later date. Anyway, since people seemed to actually like this, I had time to type up another one for this story, this time set in the evil ending. I have a lot of my reviewers to thank for this, they requested it like:  
-Dust The Hedgehog  
-T2 Angel  
-Starkiller1213  
-Anonymous Anon  
-Boris The Red.**

**So if you found this to your liking, you can thank those guys/girls for it since they were ones that helped push me to update.**

**Big Thanks to you my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infamous, Sukcerpunch does.**

Infamous 2  
Death Has Never Been Sweeter  
Evil Ending

Kuo knew that Cole was a man that stayed focused, a man that strikes back when struck first, a man that refused to let anything hold him down, a man that does what he thinks is what's best and never let's anything get in his way.

She can see that everything he's ever done is justified; every kill, every choice and every loss of life. It's been like that since the blast in New Marais, or more specifically, when Kessler had killed Trish. Kuo had done her homework, she had read up and examined all files about the events that occurred during the 'Empire Quarantine' where the rule 'Survival of the fittest' lived and breathed.

Kuo recalled in the past when she first gained her cyrokinetic abilities, she had inquired about his thought process, Cole had given her an explanation.

He told her that for every enemy killed, a life is preserved and one less threat to be concerned about. Letting the opposition live would only do the opposite; more casualties and more potential threats to worry about. He said that every choice he has made is to maximise the potential death toll on his opposition so there would be less threats in the future. His view on loss of civilian life was grim, an opinion that you would expect from a war veteran. He believed that every battle has casualties, sacrifices that must be met and so forth, he disregards any form of human life in any scenario since he thinks that the mission must come first, he utterly believes that the amount of casualty he has on his name is nothing compared to The Beast's death toll.

That's where he was wrong.

The Beast(John White) had presented his plan to Cole; a plan to travel across the globe, activating potential conduits and preventing them from dying, the methods had worked, Cole claimed to have seen with his own eyes. However, conduits were the only people he could save, humans were dead the moment they caught the disease.

Standing upon the top of the crucifix, Kuo stared down at Cole as he faced off his best friend, Zeke Dunbar who was against the new ideals that John presented to Cole, putting his faith on a machine that only kills all conduits, despite the notes of being able to clear the Plague.

"Half as long.." Cole spoke, trudging up to his best friend.

"..Twice as bright" Zeke continued as he raised his arm, aiming his revolver at Cole with one hand and clutching onto the RFI on the other.

Zeke was a selfish man; doing everything with an ulterior motive that would benefit himself. Nix knew it, Kuo sees it but Cole never believes it. Logically, Cole's opinion and view of Zeke is biased, heavily influenced by his memories and the time they spent together. Kuo could easily tell that the only reason he even came to New Marais was, as Zeke put it, the three 'B's; Beer, boobs and mechanical bulls. Perhaps Zeke had even followed through with that, Cole had told her that Dunbar was lingering by assortment of clubs during the period of time she was held captured.

"..I have to try.."

"...I know..."

_Clack..._

A bullet whizzed past Cole's ear, making the Demon Of Empire City flinch before he raised his left arm, red electricity running down his tattooed skin, as he pointed it directly at Zeke who lined up another shot.

Kuo heard a loud, audible growl emerge from Cole's throat as he discharged a bolt to Zeke, frying the fat, manipulative bastard. Within the next minute, Cole had fired five consecutive bolts at Zeke before the ingenious inventor collapsed...

...And never got back up.

Cole trudged up to the corpse, Amp dangling from one hand as his face twisted into a grim expression. Crouching down, Cole reached out with his free hand and pulled the RFI off the corpse of his best friend.

The Beast stumbled over to the church, leaning against on one o f the bell towers for support as Cold threw the RFI in front him before swinging the Amp on top of the RFI several times, destroying the machine could commit genocide.

"Cole, I can't..."

Cole glanced over to The Beast as he slumped onto the top of the church, head bowed down in exhaustion.

"I can't do this anymore" John continued, catching Cole and Kuo's eyes.

"What? After all this?" Cole asked.

"No! I believe in the plan but I'm just so tired. I've had enough of killing. I should of died long time ago"

"John.."

"...but I know you. If I gave you the power, you would see it through"

Cole froze into place, his lightning crackling all over as John forced his power onto Cole.

Moment's later, a bright red blast covered the City of New Marais.

-/-

Eye's cracking open, Kuo stood up and caught sight of Cole on top of the rubble, glancing down at his new powers as Kuo trudged up, an sense of power flowing through her veins.

"John gave me his powers..." Cole uttered, his grey eyes glancing down on to his lightning covered arms.

Kuo nodded.

"...but it looks like he improved yours too" Cole continued, glancing at Kuo's footsteps.

Glancing down, Kuo was stunned to see ice coating the floor. Putting a foot on to the rubble, her foot touched the surface and almost immediately, ice crawled across and covered it.

A laugh emerged from her throat before she propelled her self up, a massive pillar of ice emerging from the ground that launched her high.

Landing back on top of the three story ice pillar, Kuo smirked down at her hands.

Sure, alot of people died but their deaths has never been sweeter; her powers improved by a large margin, no wonder she felt that kinda power flowing through her veins.

"Kuo!"

Glancing down, Kuo caught sight of Cole who stood there, waving for her to get down, a smirk on her face.

Now maybe she had a chance to get together with The Demon Of Empire City.

**Zack: So, if you guys like it, I could do like a follow up for both endings to see what Death had in store for them. I am busy with TADE chapters so it might but be slow but all this depends on whether or not you readers want it!**

**So, as always, please R&R and leave your thoughts!**

**Cheers  
-Zackary Summers**


End file.
